The Plaything Of A Demon
by Constellation Temptation
Summary: When Dipper is kidnapped by Bill and tormented by his "fun and games" what is his plan of escape? Who will save him if he can't save himself? Switches between Dipper and Bill's P.O.V (my two favorite GF character!) Rated T for child abuse and a failed suicide attempt. The newest chapter is up! After a long 3 months of hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

** Dipper's P.O.V**

I was reading a really great part in my journal about ghosts when I hear the doorbell.

"I'll get!" I yell down at Stan.

"Good." he replied back. "Cause I wasn't gonna get it."

I dawdle a little on the stairs, though i'm not sure why. I guess I'm tireder than I feel. When I finally make it down stairs, and open the door, no one was there. Must be Pranksters. Then I hear the attic widow break. I grabbed a bat and ran upstairs before anything can be stolen. Pranksters AND burglars In one DAY. I open the door a crack to see who it is. Its a strange looking triangle with a bow tie and hat. He seemed to be looking for something. Bill. When his back was turned, I ran in and charged at him. Bill turned around and snapped his fingers, and I went reeling back trough the air and hit the wall. Hard. My head was spinning with pain, and the hardness of the ground didn't help either. And then I felt the bat hit my head. "Stupid Gravity." I mumble when spots appeared at the edges of my blurred vision. Then nothing.

**Bill's P.O.V**

"Ha ha! Naive child! Nobody can just sneak up on me! I'm the all powerful. And a master of the mind! I knew you were there just because you were thinking! Ha ha! And because you think more than anyone in town, I know where you are at all times!" I float down to the kid. His eyes are shut and his face slack. I pick up the limp child. He feels just like a rag doll! Such an innocent being in a world filled with insanity and chaos. He roles his head a bit, and his eyes open a bit, though he his still mostly unconscious. He doesn't really process what he's seeing. His eyes aren't open for long. His head goes limp again in a matter of seconds. Such a delicate being in a world of pain. He is so small, I realize. His sister is bigger than him, Gideon _feels_ big and powerful, so others around him get the impression that he's big, and don't treat him like he's small. But Dipper doesn't feel big himself, and he's so small anyway. "Big brain, small kid. Ha ha!" I fly out the window, with the back of his shirt still in my hand.

**Dipper's P.O.V**

I woke up to the worst headache of my life. I don't know where I am, but it appears to be a cell. Everything around me is black, it looks like a spot in the night sky without stars. I feel small with all of this darkness around me. I'm terrified, but if anyone was here with me and asked, I would deny it.

**Bill's P.O.V**

Ha, Dipper doesn't know how right he is! In this dimension, I can place anyone in any part of the sky without stars, and that's where he is now! And only I can take him out of this prison! He is only a tiny speck in the vast starless sky I placed him in. He could wander forever in there and still never find a way out! Ha Ha Ha! But what to do with him. Oh, before I actually went and got him, I had tons of fun and games planned, well, fun and games for me, that would probably traumatize him for life. I like toying with people, especially ones like Pine tree. But what should I do first... re-introduce myself!

**Dipper's P.O.V**

Instead of getting more lost than I already am by wandering around, I decide to just sit down.

"Hi there Pine Tree!" came a creepy, yet cheerful voice. I screamed and saw a giant eye watching me. I'm pretty sure that wasn't there before!

"Ha Ha, your so predictable! Not to mention a helpless little kid!" Bill cackled

"I am not a helpless little kid!" I yell defensively.

"oh yeah? Then let's try this then." I started to float in the air. I yelped in surprise. "Ha ha, this is too good!" He begins spinning me around and round, and upside down. I'm getting dizzy, and my eyelids feel heavy. I droop a little

"Don't go to sleep yet Pine Tree, the fun has only just begun!" Bill said in a bit of a whiny, but still amused voice. But he stopped spinning me and started shaking me instead. My stomach did not feel good, in a nauseating way. Though I didn't feel like I was gonna be sick. I hear him laughing at me again. My eyes began to role into the back of my head. It was a relief to feel the shaking stop. But I felt like I was swaying for some reason. But chances were, I was swaying. But Bill had put me down, so he wasn't the one swaying me. My conclusion: the effects of being shaken that violently are no good. I slump to the floor, and end up laying on my side while I waited for the dark world around me to stop spinning. I just stare at whatever is in front of me, which happens to be more darkness. I bet Bill is just doing this to me for fun! There's no logical reason behind taken a kid after knocking them unconscious, trapping them in who know where, and then treating them like their plaything! I bet if I was an actual play thing, Bill would have a lot less fun with me. He likes to see a living thing being treated this way. A doll just isn't the same. Even though i'm sure Bill is listening in on my thoughts, I make a plan anyway. I go limp, and become a plaything. I act like a limp doll.

**Bill's P.O.V**

Kid was right, this is a lot more boring. "Come on, do something!" I shake him harder. He ignores me. I try to see his thoughts, but he's only thinking 'breath in, breath out' "Do something or i'll have to depose of you!" That got his attention. Now his thoughts were more along the lines of 'By depose, does he mean kill me?!' Way better in my opinion. I stop shaking him. Obviously, he's confused that I stopped, and I give him a moment to be so. Until I shake him harder than I had before, and he screams. "Ha ha, you're so much fun! The best i n the toy chest!" "Bill, please, stop!" he begged. He had just given into submission. Victory is sweat. "Let me think about that... Nope!" instead of shaking him again, I spin him like a top, then place him one the ground. He did look like a top.

"Your such a child Bill!" He tried to yell, but he was tired, dizzy, and hoarse from screaming. "Your one to speak!" I retort. Then I start spinning him again, this time I turned him horizontally. Then I spin him faster.

**Dipper's P.O.V**

My stomach lurched. I wished I would just go unconscious already so I wouldn't have to play Bill's sinister games. There seemed to be no other way around them. Giving up only made it worse. Fighting back was impossible, ignoring him will only get me killed, fainting is the only way, but I can't just do it automatically. "Ha ha, just give up already!" Bill's voice pierced through all my thoughts like a spear. Hearing him inside my head while he's so close to me is a whole new kind of torture. "I already have, you didn't stop!" I Say helplessly back. "I have a new game to play!" I stopped spinning. "Let's play 'look through all of Pine Tree's personal and\or embarrassing memories and share them with the whole world. "No, please don't, anything!" I begged. My begging made Bill gleeful. It was kinda disturbing to see him happy at my helplessness. "I was only kidding, I already know everything about you anyway, so there's no need to pry around in there. Besides, I don't stoop THAT low as to telling all of someones secrets. Ha Ha, once again, you show your weakness!" I sigh. There is no fighting Bill. "When will you fun be over?" I ask, tired. "I don't know, are you traumatized yet?" I raise an eyebrow at him. "That's what I thought!" The the giant eye vanished. I lay down on the floor, to exhausted to think about escape, to tired to do anything other than just lie there. I close my eyes.

**Bill's P.O.V**

He really is a small, pathetic little plaything. And I got it to show through his kinda thin maturity wall. For now, i'm giving him a break. Besides, I need time to think of new fun things to do. Exploiting weakness and puniness and such was fun, and do it again sometime, but I need something new. Anyway, lets see what the town of Gravity falls is up to...

I appear by the Nathaniel Northwest statue. Of course nobody can see me, I don't want them to, so therefore they can't. There having a town meeting. The topic, Dipper. "Information sure does travel fast through this small town." Well, now i'm bored. Pine tree is STILL sleeping, and I need a new plaything, so this town meeting will have to serve as a toy shop. Now, let's see, who will I toy with. I spot a 9 year old boy with large white hair. There we go, Gideon! Uh oh. Pine Trees trying to commit suicide, no time to grab someone else!

** Dipper's P.O.V**

I take the knife out of my vest. I don't know why it's there, but it is, and i'm gonna use it. If Bill is gonna trap me here forever, than the only escape is death. I hold the knife up to my chest and position it over my heart. I take a deep breath, and close my eyes. 1...2...3! I plunge the knife down into my skin, except, it doesn't pierce. In fact, I can't feel the knife in my hand anymore! But that's because it isn't in my hand anymore. It's hovering right out of my grasp. I jump for it, but it lurches up out of my reach.

"Sorry Pine Tree, but if you were doing what I think you right about to do, I can't let you near this thing." Bill's giant eye has reappeared. The knife is now gone. But this isn't over. I hold my breath, and put my hands onto my throat in a choke hold. "Pine Tree, save your self the trouble. You will go unconscious from lack of air, and your grip on your neck will loosen until you automatically start breathing again. There's no point in trying." Bill explained. I continued what i'm doing like he wasn't there, my hold on my neck tightened. "You know what, stop that." I felt my hands slowly being ripped from my throat. I did it even harder. My lungs are gasping for air, and I won't let them have it. But Bill was too strong, my hands fell from my neck to my sides. I was tired and dizzy again from that, but I doubt Bill will let me rest again. To my surprise though, he did. He just left Maybe the only reason he came back in the first place was because knew what I was doing. I take a deep breath, and fall asleep.

** Bill's P.O.V**

That was close. He was seconds away from his death! He is a foolish, stubborn brat, but he had been through a lot today. I guess I tend to be a little TOO rough sometimes. Anyway, back to business, I need to distract the town from Dipper. It would be easy to just go ahead and erase there minds of Dipper's existence, but I think I've done enough to him already. So lets see, how to go about this...

**A.U So, what do you think about the story so far. Dipper is being abused, reported missing, tortured, and traumatized to the point were he just wants to commit suicide! Let's just say never charge at demons with baseball bats... Ever. My advice if this DOES somehow happen to you, evacuate the building and HIDE. Anyway, hope you enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gideon's P.O.V**

I don't know where I am. It's completely dark, and I hear cruel laughter and screaming. The screaming is bloodcurdling and strangled. It sounds like somebodies being tortured Somewhere. It scares me.

The only thing I remember before waking up here is seeing Bill. There was a blue dust of some sort flying in the air.

more screaming, this time louder. I feel like screaming to. What is Bill doing to that boy? What will he do to me? Then the screaming abruptly stops. I think I should be relieved that it's quiet, except, I'm more scared. Then I see a giant eye. I scream.

"Why yeah there Gideon, been a long time since I saw you. Last time was when you _betrayed _ me!" So, this is where it ends. Being destroyed be a vengeful demon. How did it ever come to this? I begin to run away from the eye, but no matter how fast I go, I can't seem to get any were. I'm only running in place.

"Don't waste your energy Gideon, there's no point in trying to get away. This is the Dreamscape, and i'm the master!" I start to float. I'm taken out of the darkness and into a black and white looking solar system. There are blocks of concrete floating in the air.

"What... what do you plan to do with me?" I stutter.

"Oh, i'm just here to show you something I think you'll like. Look there!" Bill points to a pure black part of the sky. It is starless.

"Is that... a black hole?" I ask.

"Yep, there all over the place. Natural prisons I like to call them. Now do you see who's in this one?" I look closely. Inside, I see a brown haired boy, unconscious.

"Dipper." I spit his name out in disgust. Bill reaches inside the black hole and grabs him. He is quite small. About the size of a rag doll. He looks like one too. He is covered in ash and burns and is limp.

"Is he dead?" I ask casually.

"Not yet." Bill replies.

"Why keep him alive, you could easily end him now?" I ask.

"I need him for something." Bill glares at the unconscious boy.

"Why is he so small?" I marvel at his size. He looks so pathetic.

"In the Dreamscape, your as small as you feel. Of course if I don't want you big, I put you back to your regular height." Dipper is only a bit bigger here than he was when I shrunk him and Mabel. I grab him out of Bill's hand. I put my thumb over his chest. His heart beat is slowish, the way it should be when you sleep. I take him by the back of his shirt.

"So, what do you plan to use him for, because I have a few ideas." I say.

"Sorry Gideon, but my mind is made up for what i'm using him for, so you plans won't be necessary." I scowl.

I put my thumb on his chest again, and press down on it slightly. His heart beat quickens a bit. I push harder. It beats a little faster. Bill gives me a strange look, but let's me continue. I press down until he is gasping, his heart beating fast. He coughs, but doesn't open his eyes. I take the pressure off him, and he breathes normally, and his eyes flutter open. His vision must be blurry from sleep, because his eyes skim over me like i'm not even there. He sees Bill, and his eyes widen. He must have thought Bill was the one pressing his thumb down. His panic filled eyes land on me, then on Bill, then on me again. He let out a yelp of surprise before curling up in a ball by my fingers and started rocking back and forth. Bill took him out of my palm, and held the balled up boy in his fist, and takes off his top hate, and dropped him inside.

** Dipper's P.O.V**

After a surprise wake up call from Gideon, I was introduced to a new kind of darkness: the inside of Bill Cipher's hat. Instead of the old dark room thing I was in, this one had walls and to floor and a roof. The old one had no walls, no roof, but had a floor. Gideon's thumb hurt, in my opinion, worse than Bill's games. I was only sleeping! At least Bill had a reason to treat me this way. I know he plans to use me for something, although I don't know what. The pain he gives is to make me bend to his will and such. Gideon did that to me just to be cruel! I'm still in a ball. It's stranger to be in Bill's hat then the black hole, but I also feel safer in here because Gideon can't get to me, and there is no giant eyeball staring down on my at every second, but I guess when i'm this close to Bill, he doesn't need the giant eye to know what i'm doing. I feel like staying in this tight ball, it makes me feel safer, and less open, but my back is starting to hurt from being in this position for so long. My arms aren't wrapped around my legs as hard now, and I lift my head up. Just more difference between the darkness I see and the darkness I see when I close my eyes, i'm not sure there is a difference. But I prefer my eyes closed.

**Gideon's P.O.V**

Now that Bill's asleep, I can get Dipper outta his top hat. I don't care what he plans to do with him, but I'm sure mine are better. I carefully take the top hat off of Bill's head, and shake it until Dipper falls out. He's sleeping, and is no longer in his tight ball. I clasp my fingers around him, in a secure hold, and put the top hat back on Bill's head.


	3. Chapter 5

**Dipper's P.O.V**

Gideon is a dumb nine year old who listens to nothing all seeing demons say. I'm pretty sure Bill said i'm small HERE, in the Dreamscape. But Gideon didn't listen. He's thrown me through the portal, and followed with me soon after. Idiot. He has no idea that now i'm bigger than him again. Boy, is he sure in for a surprise when he comes through the other side of the portal! I clench my hands into fists. I'm really ticked off, with the passed few days being Bill's captive, so i'm just about ready to punch someone! I would feel bad for the person who just happens to be there when I let it all loose, but it's Gideon, can you seriously feel bad for him? He will be here in mere seconds.

**Bill's P.O.V**

Gideon is a fool. Did he really think I was asleep?! Demons don't sleep, let me just point that out. This was just another part of my plan. I knew he would try to take Dipper. I put him in such an obvious place. Besides, what DON'T I know? The next step of my plan will commence in just mere seconds...

**Dipper's P.O.V**

For some reason, Gideon isn't coming out of the portal. My fists un-clench. Was he unable to pass through? Did Bill not let him? No, that's impossible, if Bill was able to make it so Gideon couldn't leave, wouldn't he make it so I was trapped as well? Yes he would, unless he _wan't _me to come back to the real world. Was this all part of his plan? Was this only an illusion, being back home? I let out a sigh. This will never end. Am I in Gravity Falls, or still in Bill's sick little dimension? Why, why, WHY was life so difficult all of a sudden? I shut my eyes. When I open them, I am only greeted with darkness. The Dreamscape? No, this is not the Dreamscape. But where am I?

"Hello?" I call out. My voice echoes through the darkness. There is no answer. Definitely not the Dreamscape. If it was, I would have to put up with Bill's chaotic laughter right about now. I take a few steps. The scene around me changes from black, to a dark grey, to a light grey, to a white. I look behind me, and see the darkness I was in. I turn back around, and see the clearing in the forest I was just in.

"Huh? What the-?!" I say, seeing myself. I'm just standing there, well, other me his. His head is looking down. It doesn't look like he's looking at something, more like he's asleep. Then his head slowly rises from it's lowered position. His eyes are dull black pit's. There is a speck of white in each of them. A creepy, malicious smile spreads across his face. That is _not _me! I mean, it is, but i'm not the one in front of me. OK, I'm confused. Who is this Dipper doppelganger. He doesn't give me a moment of thought before lashing out, trying to punch me. I barely dodge as he rears back for a kick. I grab his leg and spin him around. He lands on the ground with a thud. He get's up, the same smirk on his face from a few minutes ago. He looks more annoyed than angry. He chuckles. It sends a shiver up my spine. It's one thing to here a creepy laugh, it's another to hear your OWN voice cackling. He takes a few running steps before leaping in to the air, and above my head. His foot comes down onto my skull. There is a loud _crack _as it does, and I hit the ground. He lands a good few feet from me. I stare at the sky, my eyes glazed. It's white again, the forests around us have disappeared. A shadow looms over me. I tilt my head slightly, and see myself looking down at me, a grin on his face. Suddenly, without thinking about it, I grab his leg, and make it bang into his other one. He collapses on the ground. I use the moments when he's down to get up. His face twists in rage as he charges again, this time, his hand positioned to do an uppercut. I duck underneath him, behind him, and elbow him hard in the back. His shoulders tense, and he falls over. He quickly get's back up, brushes himself off, an annoyed look on his face. But he does not try another attack.

"i have to say Dipper, I did not expect to see you fight like that." he says, using my voice. "I was hoping to just defeat you, and leave you here so I can get on to other things, but it appears that i'll have to resort to plan B."

"Plan B? Who are you? And what do you want with me?"

He grins. "That's for me to know, and you to never find out. Listen closely boy, for this is the information you'll be taking to your grave. You can't outsmart me. No one can. I only give you information when I feel you should know information. Knowledge is power, and I can't have others have power, can I?"

"But-"

"Quiet. The darkness is here. And there is no fighting it. Goodbye Dipper. You may rest now. Goodbye forever. That was the last thing I heard before a blue mist flowed from behind him. It lulled me into a calm feeling. I try to fight it, but to no avail. My feet collapse beneath me, and i'm lying on my side. I see him walking away, and darkness creeps to the sides of my vision.

"No..." I croak, before I only see darkness. Then nothing.

...

...

...

**Oh no! Is Dipper dead? Well, we'll find out in the next chapter. What are Bill's Plans? What happened to Gideon? And who is this strange Dipper doppelganger? More to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**? P.O.V**

Dipper is no longer a threat. I defeated him, even if it wasn't fair. Now he's out of the way, I need to take care of Mabel. So I walk to the shack.I keep my hat lowered over my eyes. I try to keep a straight face, but after everything just fell into place like that, it's hard not to smirk. I barely pull it off. I walk through the front door. Mabel is knitting a sweater. She doesn't look very happy while she's doing it, her hand movements are slow and clumsy, her breaths in choked sobs, shoulders heaving slightly. She's crying, I realize. I try to summon guilt for what I had done, and maybe some sympathy for the girl, but I can't. Guess I really am heartless. I find her tears to be a little annoying, in fact. She looks up at me, with her tear streaked face. Her eyes are blank.

"Do you know where Dipper is?" she sobs. I just stand there awkwardly for a moment. She drops her knitting and stands up.

"I said, do you know where my brother is?"

I'm not sure how to respond. I do look like Dipper, after all, so does she see through my disguise, or is she just insane with sadness? i'm going with the latter. I shake my head.

"Liar!" she shouts at me.

"listen, I don't know what your talking about-" I try not to yell, but it's pretty hard. It can be heard in my voice. She breaks down in tears again.

"Oh great. More crying." I mutter, walking up the stairs. That girl is delirious. I go up to the attic. Everything looks about the same as it always does. I lay down on Dipper's bead.

**"You could at least ****_try _****to act like me." **A voice echoes throughout the room. Well, OK, it's just in my head.

"How are you still here?" I ask in frustration.

**"I'm alive because you let me live _Bill. _You can't operate my body unless i'm tucked away in a small corner of my mind. You should know that."**

"Well, could you keep it down, i'm trying to hear my _own _thought here."

All of a sudden, I could hear synthesized music in my head at full blast. I scream in pain, cupping my ears in vain. It's pretty hard to NOT hear music when it's actually being played in your own head. It would not stop. Dipper must have brought up a memory of the songs Mabel listens to, all of which are excruciatingly painful.

"Make it stop! It hurts!" I scream. It seems to get louder. I try to calm my breaths, but to no avail. It's OK, I tell myself. It's just one song, it'll be over soon. However, a few seconds after the song ended, another song came after it, this one even worse than the last. I howl in pain. I have fallen off the bed, and am on my knees, hands cupped over my ears. Eventually, it did stop. But it left me drained and exhausted. I could feel my grasp on Dipper's mind weakening as he tried to break free. Of course, I still had enough strength to hold him in, but how long could I keep him contained. It was only a matter of days.


	5. Chapter you know what? Screw chapters

**Mabel's P.O.V**

I'm in my room, or rather, our room. Another boy sits on the other bed, hands over his ears, as if he's hearing something the rest of us can't. I don't care what everyone else says, he's not Dipper. He looks a lot like him, but he's not. He seems to suffer a little each day, but i'm not sure what makes him rock back and forth like that. We don't talk much, even though we share the room. Now is no exception. Besides, I can't think very clearly anymore. My thoughts are all scrambled. I can't remember what happens in my dreams, and what actually happens in reality. I miss Dipper. I hope he comes back. I hear a small whimper coming from the other side of the room. I turn to see the boy curled up in a tight ball on the bed, his back against the wall. I decide to speak up.

"What's wrong? Why do you always whimper and cry, and cup your hands over your ears? I don't hear anything."

"He won't let up. Keeps on bringing up my few weaknesses, and using them. You can't hear because it's going directly to my head." he buries his face in his knees.

"Why? Why does he do this to you?" I ask.

"Because. Just because. It isn't any of your business, so stay out of it." he got up, and walked to the door, only to drop to his knees and grip his head tightly. I instantly jump out of bed and to his side. He isn't Dipper, but he's still a person.

"Go away." he yells, but I don't. I remain where I am. I try to imagine what he's going through, and what's causing it. I don't know why he's feeling so much pain, but I want to, and when I get my mind set on doing something, it gets done! I concentrate really hard, and for a moment, I think I've done it. But when I open my eyes, all I see is darkness. There is nothing. I think that I concentrated to hard, and knocked myself out, but, then again, how is my mind still conscious? I realize that there is a blue light. I head towards it. I am greeted by a black and white forest. It is filled with tall oaks and pines. but what really catches my attention is the sound of music coming from withing the woods. I recognize it as one of the many songs from my newest CD.

"Where is that coming from?" I ask allowed. Then the music abruptly stops, and then starts up again, with another song from the same CD. I have already pin-pointed the location it's coming from, and duck over low hanging branches of trees. There is a dark void in the center of a clearing. The darkness looks to be spreading. I scream and run as it covers everything I go by, turning it to a colorless patch, much like the rest of the forest. I run to the last bit of color. The darkness still comes, until... more music? This one is one of my favorites. The darkness does not come any further, the sound seems to act as a barrier. I turn to look around, and see Dipper, his arms held up, music blasting out of his palms. I fight the urge to run and hug him, if I do, then the wall might break, and the darkness will consume us.

Eventually, the darkness disappears, but I can still see the source of it in the distance, waiting for a moment when are backs are turned.

Dipper puts his arms down, and let's them hang limply at his sides.

Now I hug him.

"Dipper! I missed you so much! Where is this place, how did we get here? How do we get back? How-"

"Mabel, one question at a time. I missed you too. This is my dreamscape, I don't know how you got here, but Bill trapped me here, No idea how to get back, but..." his voice trailed off. "I'm glad to see you." he finally said.


	6. The Long wait is finally over

**Hello everybody! The long wait is finally over! The newest chapter for "Plaything of a Demon" is finally written! Enjoy.**

"Dipper, how long have you been here?" Mabel says.

"I don't know, a few days maybe. I was somewhere else for a while." I answer.

"Why don't you try to get out?"

"I am, but there doesn't seem to be an exit. If there is, then the darkness is probably blocking it off." I point to the black orb hovering a few meters away. I blast more music at it, and it quickly floats back to where it was.

"So how did I get here?" Mabel asked.

"It's sorta like a spider web. You were thinking really hard about going into Bill's mind, and you got caught inside. The black orb is like the spider. It want's to devour you and erase you." Mabel shudders.

"That was Bill out there? I mean, I know it wasn't you, but seriously? I felt sympathy for an evil demon who tortures my brother!" She mentally slaps herself.

"Hey, don't be like that." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"How do we get out? We're trapped!" she whined.

"You know, I have an idea."

"You do!?"

Yes, but it will only be able to get you out." I admit.

"Are you kidding? I only just found you, and we're going to be separated again?! Nuh uh, I'm not leaving you behind." Mabel shook her head. I can see that she isn't thinking about her own well being.

"Mabel, if that black orb get's you in here, then you'll be gone forever! You have to leave!" I coax.

"Nuh uh." she shakes her head.

"Listen, that black orb can't kill me. I'm un-erasable in here! It'm my own mind. If Bill were to erase me, then the whole thing would fall about and all of his work would have been in vain."

Mabel ponders over this for a moment. She finally shakes her head. OK, time for plan B.

"Mabel, i'm about to make a portal. When I do, the darkness will try to get us both, and the music won't be powerful enough to stop it from coming. When I make the portal, you need to jump into it right away. No pressure."

"Dipper, I already said that i'm not leaving you!" I sigh. Time for plan C, brute force. I imagine a portal out of my mind. The back orb lunges straight for us.

"I love you Mabel." I say, before shoving her into the portal. It closes behind her. The back orb still comes, it's speed never faltering. Sometimes you have to sacrifice things for you loved ones. The orb doesn't stop until it hits be square in the chest. It hurts to breath. I look around me and see that everything has faded to black. Bill has finally won. He has conquered my mind.


End file.
